


A New Beginning

by 100xoverfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Violence, slight abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100xoverfest/pseuds/100xoverfest
Summary: Vampire!AU] Yifan has waited for a thousand years to find his soulmate. He found him, his beautiful soulmate, but the man is duty-bound to get married with a man he doesn’t love.





	A New Beginning

Junmyeon breathes heavily, his heart pounding like thunder as he slips inside his room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Panting and shivering, he takes off his long coat and limps across his big room in the midst of darkness. The room is eerily silent and pitch dark, but he doesn’t care, it doesn’t bother him. He winces with every step he takes, his feet carry his worn-out body, making his way towards the corner of the room. A groan leaves his lips as he slumps against the wall.

A lone tear falls on his cheek.

The pain on his temple returns when he shakes his head to clear up his mind and he holds back a sob from slipping out of his cold, trembling lips. Blinking his tears away, Junmyeon brings his knees to his face and curls into a ball, wishing that he can do something to make the pain disappear, to make him forget about everything.

 

“You can never run away from me. I’ll make sure of that, Junmyeon. I’ll make your life a living hell.”

 

Another tear rolls down Junmyeon's face and he lets out a shaky whimper from his mouth. He feels trapped, suffocated in his own life, there is no way out, there is nobody that can help him.

“Junmyeon.”

The deep, familiar voice makes Junmyeon stop from his crying and he holds his breath for a mere second. He lifts his head promptly and meets with a pair of sorrowful eyes looking straight at him.

“Why are you crying, Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon parts his lips, drawing a shaky breath, but no answer comes out, and he can’t think of anything else but to throw himself into the man and sobs against his shoulder, his fingers clutching Yifan’s arm firmly. “Yifan.”

“Did he hurt you again?” Yifan asks, his voice still soft and gentle but this time laces with anger and hatred. “Did he hurt you, Junmyeon?”

It takes Junmyeon several tries to gather himself. He hates to appear weak in front of Yifan but there is nothing that can make him more humiliated than he already is. His face is blotchy read and tear-stained as he pulls away a bit and lifts his chin to look at Yifan’s face. “I’m scared Yifan. I don’t know what to do. I’m really scared.” His breathing becomes heavier as he speaks and it feels like his head is going to explode any second. “I don’t want to see his face again. I’ve tried my best. I did everything I could to please him, to make him accept me. Please Yifan, I don't want to see him. I’m scared. He hates me. He's going to kill me one day, and no one would care.” Yifan stops his ramble by wiping the tears on his face and brings him back into his arms.

“Shhh I’m here. You'll be alright. I’m here.” Yifan whispers in Junmyeon’s ear, hoping the words could comfort him in any possible way.

They sit there for a long time, with Yifan holding Junmyeon close as he sobs and wets Yifan’s shirt with his tears. Everything feels calm and peaceful when Yifan holds him in his embrace. His eyes grow heavy eventually, his breathing evens out, feeling himself slowly drifting off to sleep. He is too tired, exhausted, barely feels a thing when Yifan picks him up and carries him to bed.

Yifan brushes a few strands of hair away from Junmyeon's face and sees a spot just below Junmyeon’s jaw that has started to turn purple. He caresses the bruise, pain gripping his heart when Junmyeon stirs and whimpers in his sleep. He rolls up Junmyeon's sleeve and meets with another sight of ugly bruise on his elbow.

The night is unusually cold but Yifan feels hot, his icy blood boils in anger when he finds yet another bruise, the purple mark is stark against Junmyeon's pale shoulders. He closes his eyes, breathing in and hoping he can contain his anger again this time, just like before. He covers the sleeping male with a blanket before turning his face away, the sight of bruises on Junmyeon is unbearable, so sickening that it makes his stomach coil in violent wrath, the feral part of him clawing up inside him.

The urge to snap someone’s neck using his bare hands is beyond uncontrollable.

That guy does not deserve Junmyeon. No one deserves Junmyeon other than him. His patience has been tried, stretched to its limit. He would not let it go this time.

Yifan leaves Junmyeon’s house a few minutes later and walks down the empty street with only one objective in his head.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The time seems to pass too quickly. Morning comes and light filters through the window. Junmyeon stirs in his sleep and later opens his eyes, making a small noise behind his throat. His head is throbbing painfully, his mouth feels parched, his body aches all over. There is subtle but achingly sore pain in his right shoulder blade, he doesn’t have to check and see in front of the mirror to know that a bruise must has formed in that sore spot. He closes his eyes back, regains himself and turns to his other side.

“Yifan.” Junmyeon gasps in disbelief. “You’re still here?”

A small smile lights up Yifan’s features. “I told you I’m going to be here when you open your eyes.”

“You should have gone home. Why would you stay until morning.” Junmyeon’s voice sounds raw and scratchy, and small. If Yifan notices how Junmyeon feels uncomfortable about his morning appearance, he doesn’t say anything about it.

“Do you want me to leave?”

At that question, Junmyeon lifts his gaze and catches a gleam of fondness and warmth flash in Yifan’s orbs. He mulls over the question, curling his fingers around the fabric of his blanket as he fights the confusing feelings bubbling in his stomach. His eyes then change, sadden and reproachful, and he shakes his head. “No, don’t leave.”

He watches in silence as Yifan stands from the sofa and pads towards him. The tall man sits down on the bed and looks at him with something that Junmyeon cannot decipher. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he tries not to squirm beneath Yifan’s deep gaze.

“Junmyeon, do you trust me?” Yifan asks softly, loud enough for Junmyeon to hear.  
“I do.” Junmyeon answers without a second thought. “I trust you more than anyone else.”  
Yifan looks into Junmyeon’s eyes for a while and the latter sees a flicker of hesitance in Yifan’s eyes, but it passes quickly, and replaces by a sheer determination. “Then come with me. Leave this country with me.”  
That is unexpected. Blinking, Junmyeon stares at Yifan as if he cannot believe his ears. Has Yifan lost his mind? His jaw slacks, brows furrowing as he tries to read Yifan’s face. Leaving Korea with him? To where? How can something like that even crosses in Yifan’s head. He moves his mouth to speak, but words seems to stuck behind his throat. His face loses all colours. “I can’t, Yifan. You know I can’t. What are you talking about? My wedding is next week.”  
Yifan’s eyes darkens, and Junmyeon almost recoils in fear by the sudden change in his gaze. “Don’t talk about your wedding like you want it to happen. You never agreed to it. You never love that guy. He is just using you to gain more power and his father’s favor. You’re nothing but a trophy husband for him.”  
There is nothing wrong about Yifan has said. But it hurts. Of all people, Yifan should not have said it to his face. “Yifan-.”  
“I can’t let you marry him. I can’t. I won’t let it happen.” Yifan reaches out and holds Junmyeon’s hand in his. “Come with me. I can give you everything, more than you can imagine. You just need to ask and I’ll make it happen.”  
The rage in Yifan’s voice brings a lump in Junmyeon’s throat. None of the words makes sense to him. Yifan is acting weird for all he knows and it scares him. His eyes widen, and his mouth goes dry when Yifan’s eyes gleam red for the slightest moment. A shiver runs the length of his spine. "Yifan, your eyes... they’re red."

“I can make your life a thousand times better than when you’re here. They don’t deserve you. All of them. Your parents, your friends, that guy. They are treating you like an object, like you don’t have feelings. You know this and still want to stay here? What will you gain for sticking with your family? A good son? A good husband? A good life? No Junmyeon, you won’t get those and you are fully aware of that.”

Junmyeon shakes his head. “You are talking too much Yifan. Stop, I don’t want to hear anymore.”

Yifan tightens his grip on Junmyeon’s hand when the latter tries to free himself. Junmyeon trashes, avoiding Yifan’s eyes and pushing him off him. “You have no idea how much I wanted to kill them. Every single time. How much I wanted to rip his head off his body when he touches you.”

A tremor ripples through Junmyeon. “Why are you talking like this? You’re scaring me. Let me go.” He gives Yifan a terrified look, searching his face for a reasonable reason, but a knock at the door interrupts them. He looks over at the door and when he turns his head back, Yifan’s gone.

He doesn’t have much time to dwell about Yifan because there is another light knock on the door. One of his maids opens the door soon after. “Your father is here.”

He doesn’t have to wait for a long time. He can hear his father’s crisp footsteps coming down the long corridor towards his room. His father dismisses the maid and enters the room with a serious frown set across his face. Instinctively, Junmyeon pulls his blanket to cover his legs. He doesn’t need his father to look at the bruises. It never matters to him anyway. He shouldn’t have bothered keeping it from the old man.

Closing the door, Seungjun glances at Junmyeon and gives his son a raised eyebrow. “You’re still in bed?”

Junmyeon lowers his gaze on his lap. “I don’t feel well. I’m taking a leave for today.”

“Whatever. It’s good you’re home. I need to talk to you.” Seungjun lets out a frustrated sigh and sits on the sofa beside the window. “You are going to the hospital with me tonight.”

“Hospital?” Slowly, Junmyeon lifts his head and stares at his father. He swallows thickly. The words feel heavy on his tongue before he lets them out. “Is mom alright?”

“It’s not your mother. It’s your fiance.” Seungjun rubs his temple, and Junmyeon hears another sigh come out from the old man’s mouth. “He’s in coma, he fell from his room’s windows last night. The police said it was a suicide attempt. No one knew what happened but the police are investigating it. The chief police has just made a visit to their house. I can already imagine the newspapers headlines for tomorrow. It would create quite a stir.”

Junmyeon remains silent for a moment. Then he gathers his courage to ask his father. “Does it mean the wedding is cancelled?”

“They’re considering it. But Junmyeon, the moment he opens his eyes and gets back to his feet, you’ll have to marry him. We can’t delay it any longer. I hope he won’t die just yet. He can die anytime he wants but not before he married you.”

“I-I don’t want to get married, dad. I don’t love him.”

The expression on his father’s face changes in a split second and Junmyeon feels his stomach sink with trepidation. He has made a big mistake.

The muscles on Seungjun’s face tighten as he raises to his feet and walks across the room towards his son. He raises a hand, face red with anger as he slaps Junmyeon across his face with his open palm. “I thought we had discussed about this matter before. You dare trying to bring it up again? Didn’t I make myself clear last time?”

Pain throbs in his face. He should have been immune to it but it still hurts. He brings his hand to palm his cheek, it feels hot, it stings, it hurts terribly, but the pain is nothing compared to the fact that his father never once cared about him. He recoils instinctively, fighting the all too familiar anxiety when his father grabs a fistful of his hair and yanks his head up, forcing him to look at his father. “I’m sorry, dad. I’m sorry, I’m sorry I would never say it again. Please I’m sorry.”

“Worthless son.” Seungjun grumbles and lets go of Junmyeon. “I will send Junsu to pick you up after 7. Don’t be late.”

A minute after his father leaves the room, Junmyeon curls up in bed and lies still, hearing himself breathing. Soon after, he feels the bed dip before a hand begins to gently stroke his hair.

Turning on his other side, Junmyeon sees Yifan, noticing how his shoulders tense, his body rigid. His mouth tightens into a thin line. “I’m gonna kill him. Your father. I’ll make him kneel and apologize to you before I slit his throat and let him die slowly.”

Junmyeon stares at Yifan incredulously. “Yifan, you’re talking about my father.”

“He doesn’t see you as human, let alone as his son.”

“He is my family. I only have mom and dad.”

“And both have done nothing but treat you like dirt.” Yifan seethes but then regrets his words when Junmyeon’s face falls. He holds Junmyeon’s face with one hand, looking into his sad eyes and says after a moment, “Junmyeon, I’m leaving tonight.”

“T-tonight?” Junmyeon feels his throat constrict. No, it can’t be. Yifan can’t leave him. “No Yifan. You said you won’t do that. You can’t leave me here alone.”

“Come with me Junmyeon.”

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
It is midnight when they get off the plane. He lets Yifan press him close to his chest as they walk to the gate lobby, his brain still sluggish from sleep. Junmyeon notices, a little puzzled he must add, that they have skipped the process of immigration checks at the counter, but he chooses to keep silent about that matter. He doesn’t even have his passport with him. There is a car already waiting for them at the lobby gate, a black Maserati with black tinted windows.

“Prague is a beautiful city.” Junmyeon murmurs into Yifan’s shoulder as he takes in the sight outside the window. His eyes feel heavy but he forces them open.

“I should have brought you here earlier.” Yifan whispers into his hair. “Just sleep. I’ll wake you up once we have arrived.”

Junmyeon hums, letting his eyelids drop and drawing himself closer to Yifan, and soon sleep easily claim him. It feels like hours have passed when Yifan finally wakes him with a gentle shake. He slowly opens his eyes and looks around to see the car has pulled up in front of an old building. Yifan gets their luggage out of the boot before pulling Junmyeon into the doorway.

Yifan leaves a few minutes after Junmyeon has entered the house, saying that he has an urgent matter to attend to while giving him an apologetic look. He watches through the glass window as Yifan gets back into the car. He gnaws on his lower lip, feeling a little buzzed and tired, and strangely sad without Yifan by his side. He sighs softly, and turns around only to gasp in shock. A man around his height is looking at him with a blinding smile.

“Hi!”

Dumbfounded, Junmyeon simply stares at the young man.

“Sorry, did I scare you? I thought you heard me coming.” The man laughs, looking beyond pleased to see Junmyeon. “I’m Jongdae, Yifan’s friend.”

“Oh, hi Jongdae. I’m Junmyeon.”

“I know you Junmyeon. Yifan talked about you a lot.” Jongdae smiles warmly. “Speaking about Yifan, where is he? He’s still outside?”

“He’s going somewhere.. didn’t tell me where to. He said he will come back soon.”

“Typical Yifan. Always busy with something. Shouldn’t leave you alone though.”

Jongdae takes his luggage and proceeds to walk behind him, pushing him forward. “Yifan asked me to get you a few clothes from the mall. I put them on the bed. I hope I get the sizes right though. He told me you’re about my size. I just grabbed anything I deemed fit you. You can tell me if you don’t like them. I can go to the mall tomorrow morning.”

“It’s fine Jongdae. You don’t have to trouble yourself.”

They stop in front of a door and Jongdae gives him a pat on the shoulder. “Yifan has been talking a lot about you since he met you. He was anxious about you coming here. I thought he was kidding when he called me last night.” His gaze softens as he continues. “I’m just glad, really, that you agreed to come here. He has waited for a long time to meet you and I’m happy for him. You’re going to stay, are you?”

“I guess.” Junmyeon peers at the man in front of him curiously, waiting for him to start speaking again but then he notices that Jongdae’s eyes have remained fixed on his collarbone.

The bruises. Oh. He should’ve known better to cover them up.

Junmyeon drops his gaze. It is way better than to have to look at Jongdae’s scrutinizing eyes. He bites his lower lip, standing there like a lost puppy as he waits for his new friend to say or do anything.

“Get some rest. I know you’re exhausted from the long flight.” Jongdae opens the door and gives Junmyeon a gentle little shove to get him inside. “Make yourself at home. Well, it’s technically your home.” He says cheerily and then closes the door before Junmyeon can utter anything.

His eyes dart around the foreign room. It is quite a big room-not as big as his old room- with a double bed and a couch, and an armchair sitting by the window. A chuckle escapes his mouth when his gaze falls on the folded clothes placed neatly on the bed. How did Jongdae know that he likes bunny? He smiles. He has a feeling that he will like Jongdae too.

A warm shower would be nice but he just wants to lie down and get some sleep. He climbs onto the bed after washing his face and changing into the bunny-printed pajamas, breathing a sigh of relief and contentment as he burrows under the soft blanket.

He has left everything to follow Yifan there. Has he lost his mind? Maybe yes. He has definitely lost his mind.

After more than one year knowing Yifan, he has never asked about the other’s life. But now that he had the time to think, there is nothing ordinary about Yifan. Something is different, strange, so powerful about him that Junmyeon can’t quite put his finger on. Something stirs in his chest. He misses Yifan already. A dull pain starts to throb in his heart, it begins with a little discomfort but the ache slowly spreads through his whole chest. He gasps for air, black spots starting to cloud his vision as another wave of heated pain rips through him.

Everything is in a haze of pain. He is barely conscious, sweat trickles down his temple, his breathing short and laboured, when someone opens the door and rushes to his side. He vaguely hears Jongdae’s frantic voice calling for him, his cold hand cradles his face, telling him that he must stay awake until Yifan comes home.

Yifan.

He wants to curl into Yifan’s arms and fall asleep, nowhere is safer than in his embrace.

Where is him?

Yifan’s name slips out in a whisper before everything goes black.

Junmyeon wakes up to a ray of morning sunlight streaming through the curtains. He stares blankly at the magnolia tree outside the window for a good few minutes before he rubs his eyes and pulls himself into a sitting position. He unlocks his phone, smiling to himself to see a text message from Yifan in his inbox.

 

_Text or call me whenever you’re ready for breakfast. Jongdae makes the best omelette rice, you don’t want to miss it._

_The smile doesn’t leave his face as he types in a short reply._

_I’ll be ready in 15 min._

 

For the first time in his life, Junmyeon hums to a song-the song that Yifan always plays in his car- as he takes the shower. The bathtub at the end of the bathroom wall looks tempting, he could have a nice bath with warm water and bubbles, but he dismisses the thought and quickly rinses off the suds on his body. He is sitting on the bed, nearly finish with drying his hair when Yifan knocks the door and enters his room, after he lets him in.

Yifan walks over to Junmyeon, kissing him on the head. “Ready for a good breakfast?”

A grin tugs at Junmyeon’s lips. “Never been this ready. I’m starving.”

Yifan has his hand on Junmyeon’s lower back as he leads him to the kitchen downstairs. A big plate of omelette rice has been served at the table, with a glass of orange juice and a small plate of peeled apple beside it. His mouth waters as he takes a seat, stomach rumbling in a low growl. Yifan sits in the opposite seat.

“Why aren’t you eating?” Junmyeon asks Yifan while chewing.

“I’m not hungry.”

Junmyeon eats in silence, occupied with his own thoughts until he remembers the dream. “I had a really scary nightmare last night.” He mutters quietly. “I was dying and you weren’t there. I couldn’t breathe and it felt like my chest was on fire.”

Yifan stares at him for a long time before releasing a deep breath. “Junmyeon, it wasn’t a dream.”

The comment catches Junmyeon off guard. He stops chewing and lifts up his face to look at Yifan. “What do you mean?” He says, confused.

“Eat.”

And slowly, Junmyeon chews back the food in his mouth.

Yifan sighs softly as he looks at Junmyeon. He pushes the glass of orange juice towards Junmyeon and says, “We’ll talk after you have finished eating. Is that alright?”

Not knowing what to say, Junmyeon nods his head and resumes eating despite the growing nervousness in the pit of his stomach. They return to his room after he has finished his last bite of apple. His initial plan to clean the kitchen and washes the dishes goes down the drain when Yifan holds him by his wrist, and tells him to leave everything to Jongdae.

Yifan pulls him to the couch and sits down before patting the empty seat beside him.

Junmyeon sits and without asking him, Yifan clasps his wrist and rolls his sleeve to the elbow. His breath rushes out in a gasp of pain when Yifan touches the bruise, and oh how he regrets it as he watches a grim expression settle on Yifan’s face. “I’m fine, Yifan.”

“It doesn’t look fine to me.” Yifan frowns before sighing. “Yixing was here last night. I should have asked him to check on you before he left.”

“Yifan, I...” Junmyeon pushes Yifan’s hand away and rolls down his sleeve. A lump forms in his throat but he swallows it and takes a shaky breath. “I don’t want anybody to see my flaws. They’re ugly. Don’t trouble your friend. The bruises will heal in a few days.”

Reaching out a hand, Yifan cradles the side of Junmyeon’s face and smiles, albeit sadly, when Junmyeon covers his hand with his. “Don’t talk like that. You are beautiful. There is nothing in this world as beautiful and perfect as you.”

Junmyeon stifles a sob.

“You are my soulmate, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon holds his breath.

Yifan takes Junmyeon’s hand in a gentle grip, he then spreads it open and places it on his chest, right where his heart is supposed to be. His eyes never leaves Junmyeon’s face as he waits for him to react.

It takes Junmyeon a brief moment to understand what is Yifan trying to tell him. And when he does, he can’t help but to gasp in disbelief, his eyes grow larger, his body tenses. Yifan’s heart is not beating.

“I’m not like you. I am immortal, Junmyeon.” Yifan pauses for a second but then continues when Junmyeon doesn’t show any signs of speaking soon. “This is not what I had in my mind when I wanted you to tell you this, but Junmyeon, you are my mate, my soulmate. When you first looked into my eyes at the party, I felt a tug in my heart I couldn’t explain. I couldn’t focus on anything that night other than you. You might not know but I kept our distance close throughout the night and it pained me when I had to leave to hall. I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to see you again. I was restless for the whole week after that until Luhan told me he found you. Do you remember when we met for the second time at the restaurant? It was then I knew I had found my soulmate. You smiled at me, you looked into my eyes and I felt complete for the first time in my life.”

Junmyeon’s face turns pale.

“We are bound for life, Junmyeon. Last night….” Yifan trails off. “You were not dreaming last night, it was real. I don’t know why it happened, it shouldn’t have happened… I-I haven’t claimed you yet. It could be the connection. I don’t know, perhaps our connection is stronger here since this is my birthplace, my coven resides here, as well as the origin of our power.”

There are too much to take in, Junmyeon would have laughed at Yifan knowing that his friend, sometimes, loves to tell him jokes, but all he can manage at the moment is to gape at Yifan, lips parted slightly. He tries to wrap his head around the facts that he is Yifan’s soulmate, the one that Yifan will love until the day he dies. Is that how soulmate works? “H-how? How come you never tell me about this.” Though his voice shakes, he wills himself to sound calm and collected. This is Yifan.

Yifan would never hurt him.

“I wanted to give you more time. My mother said you’re not ready. You are so young, Junmyeon. So young and full of life.” Yifan pauses, his throat tightens. “When you told me that you’re getting married, I lost my mind, it felt like my world has come to its end. I tried to let you go, but my heart can’t possibly let me do that. I felt like dying, felt like someone has set me on fire.”

Junmyeon’s chest aches. He remembers. Yifan has stopped seeing him the day after he told him about his engagement. Yifan came back two weeks later, standing at his door looking sick and disoriented. He didn’t understand, at that time, when Yifan swore to never leave his side.

“I need to be close to you or I’ll perish in a slow painful death. Junmyeon, my kind… we can’t leave our mate after we found them.”

Rather than feels terrified, Junmyeon feels guilt and sadness consume him like a tidal wave. Tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. “Yifan, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

Yifan squeezes Junmyeon’s hand, looking hesitant with whatever he is having in his mind before he scoots closer and carefully wraps his arms around Junmyeon. “Is this alright? Can I hold you for awhile?” A soft noise leaves Junmyeon, he feels Junmyeon nodding his head and breathes in utter bliss as he lets his face fall against the delicate curve of Junmyeon’s neck. He presses his nose to the warm skin and takes a deep breath, his hands tightening up on the small of Junmyeon’s back. He doesn’t want to let go. “My mate.”

Junmyeon leans into the touch, letting out a choked sob, and finally realizes that he has been holding his breath. He fights back the shiver that crawls down his spine when Yifan pulls back and holds his face with his hand. Yifan looks at him like he is his entire world, the only reason why he is still alive.

“You’re beautiful.” Yifan whispers the words before he tilts his head, leans in and presses his lips against Junmyeon’s.

The kiss leaves him breathless. Heat creeps up Junmyeon’s neck and into his face. Warmth fills him to the core, it feels unreal, almost magical, like how can he feel Yifan; his emotions, his needs swirling within his mind. His head spins, his heart beats faster with every breath he takes in.

“Did you really mean it when you said you trust me?” Yifan’s voice is gentle as he whispers against Junmyeon’s lips.

Junmyeon curls his fingers around the fabric of Yifan’s shirt. “I really meant it.”

“Then stay with me. My heart, my life, they’re all yours.”

Junmyeon reaches for Yifan’s hand. It is cold, like it has always been but he doesn’t flinch. He watches with a smile at how Yifan’s fingers curl themselves around his hand, and suddenly, he is not afraid of the world anymore. He can be free as he wants. Yifan will always be there for him. His gaze drops to look at their joined hands, and he can’t help but imagine the what the future would hold for the both of them.

“Don’t be afraid. We’ll take it slowly, one step at a time.” Yifan smiles at Junmyeon, dark eyes shining with promises.

The warmth and love in those eyes silently prompts him to answer. A beautiful smile graces Junmyeon’s lips as he looks up at Yifan. “I am not afraid.”


End file.
